An electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone, a personal computer, a digital camera, or a printer, is equipped with a connector for a card, such as a memory card. In such a card connector, a user presses a card to insert or eject the card.
In such a card connector, a card is ejected by an eject lever that rotates and operates on the principle of leverage.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-352910 and 2000-195614 and Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3,051,440 discuss related arts.